Multi-trillion dollar losses occur every year due to products that are lost, stolen, misrouted, over/under stocked, out-of-date, and so on. Surface acoustic wave (SAW) radio frequency identification (RFID) tags that attach to products may limit such losses by allowing determination of the location of each product that has a tag attached. Commercial applications require large numbers of SAW RFID tags each with a unique ID number for product location identification.